In the manufacture of cup-shaped articles of fiber-reinforced resin construction, such as integral rim and disc segment for vehicle wheels, it has been proposed to form a compression mold charge by placing or draping square or rectangular sections of sheet molding compound--e.g., dry woven fiberglass cloth or resin-impregnated fiberglass cloth--over a cylindrical mandrel with ends of the sheet section circumferentially staggered around the mandrel sidewall. However, use of rectangular sheet sections as described causes puckering around the edges of the mandrel where the sheet sections fold over the end/sidewall edge. Furthermore, the end edges of the sheet sections are of non-uniform geometry, requiring substantial material waste in a trimming operation. Moreover, reinforcing fibers assume essentially uncontrolled orientation around the mandrel edge where the sheet sections pucker, thereby making selective fiber orientation difficult or impossible.